Old fool
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: This is the ending that could have been for 'Old adventure' and it is considered a terrible ending. Basically, one of the triumvirate is a old fool.


"Movin' to a new house," Scotty Prime said. "I am goin' tae miss this old girl."

Bones Prime picked up the photograph of the Enterprise crew and looked down toward it. Scotty Prime was packing what few belongings he had with his suitcase laid open halfway full. Bones Prime, however, had his belongings packed in a suitcase on the bed. Bones Prime traced along the figures on the photograph. Jim was sitting in the chair, smiling, with Spock and Bones standing by the sides of the chair. Scotty was at the background. Uhura was behind Spock. Sulu and Chekov were below the captain beaming brightly. Christine was beside Uhura. M'Benga, fortunately, wasn't there for the photograph at the time and so was Janice Rand. The photograph was crowded. This was taken three years into their voyage.

"So will I." Bones Prime said.

They were moving from Georgia to Illinois after five years in Georgia. Scotty Prime had some of his belongings in this room because " _Scotty, you have a bad case of often filling your drawers up. Let's share._ " that was offered by Bones Prime. They didn't share the same room. Scotty Prime heard a click, so he looked over his shoulder and that's when everything became. . . a blurr, perhaps, and he felt cold. His vision was blurred. Scotty Prime felt as though he were standing still, encased, by something unusual. The colors were different. They went this way and that way, there were colors of gray, and if time passed he was unaware of that. It was particularly odd. Bones Prime's fingers were frozen, trapped, tracing along the shape of Jim's face ever so sadly.

And then a bust of colors made the whole experience end.

 _Just my vision playin' tricks on me_ , Scotty Prime thought. Scotty Prime shrugged the feeling off then turned in the direction of the drawer to find. . . where the hell was the drawer? The wood was otherwise the same and so was the pictures on the wall.

"Leonard." Came a familiar voice.

Bones Prime put the photograph onto the suitcase then turned toward the source of it.

"Are you already packed-" Bones Prime came to a stop seeing a much older Spock Prime staring back at him. His eyes were that of tears, his ears were even more pointy and larger (ears tend to continue growing in old age) that they were more prominent than before, and he looked in fact older than he had been before. Bones Prime noticed that one of Spock's eyes had gone blind. Spock Prime shakingly stepped forward taking in the image of the otherwise fine Bones Prime. "Spock?"

Spock Prime brought Bones Prime into a hug.

"I thought . . . I thought you were vaporized." Spock Prime's words trembled as he had his hands clenched onto the back of Bones Prime's shirt.

"Hey, where is the drawer?" Scotty Prime asked, turning away from the closet.

Spock Prime cried onto Bones Prime's shoulder, as Bones Prime looked over toward Scotty Prime with a bewildered expression. Bones Prime helped the older Vulcan down into a chair. There was a cane at the doorway with a smashed handle. Scotty Prime looked over to see that buildings were different. There were some flying islands in the sky.

"How long has it been for you, Spock?" Bones Prime asked, handing the Vulcan a handkerchief.

"Fifty years, two months, twenty-two days, and four hours." Spock Prime said.

"Wait, you mean it is nae 2263?" Scotty prime asked.

"It is 2313 . . . Bones . . Scotty, I thought you were dead for fifty years." Spock Prime said.

Scotty Prime and Bones Prime both shared a 'what the hell' kind of expression then they turned back toward Spock.

"You are lying," Bones Prime said. "You have known, but not where we were," Bones Prime had his hand on Spock Prime's shoulders with a look of comfort. "It is only logical, for you, to destroy your own cane while wondering if someone was lying to you. Where we were. This wasn't the first. This must have happened numerous times." He looked the Vulcan in the eye. "Who did this to us?"

And so Spock Prime, de-taching himself emotionally from what he had to tell, laid out the story. At the end, he looked up, with much sorrow and relief in those eyes, he said, "Marcus." Bones Prime took his hands off the Vulcan's shoulders masking the rage he had. He smiled, asking, "Is he coming?" to which the Vulcan nodded and added by saying "Media." Bones Prime went out of the room but as he did, he picked up the cane and had it over his shoulder. Instead of relying on a cane to walk he was fueled by pure, utter rage. Something that was helping him overcome the pain from his knees crying out for a crutcher of some form or better yet a wheelchair. He hadn't aged a day.

Bones Prime opened the door to see a unfamiliar man with brown hair that had been graying. He hadn't aged a day as well. He was in a red, black, and white uniform similar to the one Bones Prime had worn decades ago. Bones Prime could see there being people in the background and cameras. Cameras, for crying out loud. He could see two familiar figures coming down the street. Their eyes met Bones Prime, first it was shock, and then it turned into 'Didn't he die a long time ago?'. The look on Bones Prime's face turned into fury. Out right fury as he turned his attention to the younger man. The two men started to head in that direction. Respectively they were the much older versions of Spock Prime and Jim that Bones knew so well. He should have died years ago. FIFTY. DAMN. YEARS. AGO. WITH HIS TWO FRIENDS.

And Bones Prime's friend hasn't been able to pass because he wasn't at peace.

"Hello, I am Admiral Marcus-" Though he never got the chance to explain himself.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bones Prime shouted, his hands slipping down to the middle of the cane. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING USE SPOCK LIKE THAT!"

Then Bones Prime slugged Marcus at the face with brute force and then he forced to strike at Marcus using the walking stick. Scotty Prime came down the stairs hearing the sounds of what was a man crying out for help and 'ow,ow, ow!'. There were Bones Prime's voice shouting words that Scotty Prime hadn't heard from him in his entire lifetime. He was calling the man by names that Scotty Prime never heard before. Scotty Prime made it down to the stairs then to the door and watched a man with blood all over his face being towed away from Bones Prime by Spock. He had two black eyes, bruises all over his face, and freshly made scars. The cane's soft rounded point had become pointy instead of its regular appearance. Scotty Prime went outside then grabbed the cane from Bones Prime's hand.

"Admiral, that is enough!" Scotty Prime said, holding the cane back. "He has suffered the consequences."

Bones Prime's heart skipped a beat. His hands were trembling. His vision began to get dark and his heart was beating irregularly. He started to feel ill, something about his blood wasn't quite right, and his adrenaline was running. Bones Prime looked over to Scotty with his jaw halfway open and halfway closed. He appeared to be afraid. Bones Prime was familiar to this and he knew, he knew, what he just did to himself.

"Scotty, he took . . . The best years of our lives from Spock," Bones Prime said. "You gotta . . . Make sure he doesn't go alone."

"Leonard!" Scotty Prime was taken back at what had just happened. He came down to the older man's side and made sure of he was breathing. "No!" Scotty Prime looked over to see a ambulance coming to a stop by the road side. Scott Prime turned his attention back toward the older body. Scotty prime closed the eyes of his old friend. "I will try tae stick around for Mr Spock."

"Scott, what is-" Spock Prime let out a cry. "Bones!"

 **The End**.


End file.
